


Keep Holdin On..

by OceansGay



Series: If You Could.. Would You? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Anya just needs a hug, Anya kills Titus btw, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dichen did say she would kill everyone, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, I'm Sorry, If Anya was still alive, Out of Character, Raven loves her so much, Sad, i think, its sad, mentions of Clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: "She's gone.. She's gone Rae.." She knew Raven was standing behind her.. It hurt even more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am, but not sorry. We all know how Anya would feel about this... YES I AM STILL NOT OVER ANY DEATHS.. Well maybe some.. They might seem out of character, but guess what.. WE NEVER KNEW WHAT ANYA WAS LIKE SO DEAL WITH IT! This is a Ranya fic btw, but Clarke does make an appearance. Just towards the end... This is part of a series..
> 
> I was listening to Keep Holding On the Glee cover though.
> 
> ENJOY LOVES

 

She still had blood on her..  _ How could he do this to her... Out of all people, it had to be her..  _ Anya sucked in a breath, looking up at the night sky.. 

  
  


_ Anya knew something was wrong when she couldn’t find Clarke or Lexa.. She knew about them, well what happened at the tent.. She ran towards Clarke’s room hoping one or both of them were there. Her legs hurt like crazy, she didn’t care.. She stopped when she barged into the room, the world slowed down around her.. Black blood was caked over Clarke’s bed, Anya slowly walked over ignoring Murphy.. Her body started shaking, she wouldn’t cry in front of them. She was met with blue eyes.. Clarke shoved herself in Anya’s arms, she broke down for the third time this day.. Anya wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, burying her face into her neck.. _

_ “It’s going to be okay.. You’re gonna be okay..” She whispered this over and over in Clarke’s ear, both of them knew that it wasn’t going to be okay for awhile.. She let Clarke cling to her like she was going to fade away.. She was never like this in front of anyone, except for Gustus and Lexa, who were both gone now.. _

_ “I’m so sorry.. I couldn’t save her.. I let her down, Anya..” Clarke felt her world crumble again.. She lost so many people, she felt worse now that Lexa was gone.. Taken from both her and Anya.. She let everything out, over the time after their escape from Mount Weather to now, Anya and Clarke’s relationship had developed to a strong bond.. Both knew Murphy was still in the room, she was glad he kept his mouth shut.. _

_ “You did what you could.. It’s not your fault..” Anya knew who did this, she wasn’t there but only one person could take the Flame.. She pulled away from Clarke, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her hair.. “Both of you need to get out of here, meet me by the gate.. I’ll join you shortly..” She turned around when Clarke grabbed her wrist.. _

_ “Where are you going?” Anya felt her lips make a sad smile towards the girl.. They knew where she was going. _

_ “Somewhere..” With that she left the room, she ran yet again..  _

  
  
  


She was angry, not at Clarke.. Just herself, she should’ve been there.. She could’ve prevented it.. And now Ontari was in charge, a false leader.. Lexa was finally happy, finally found someone who she loved more than Costia.. He wasn’t happy though, he never was when Lexa was happy.. Anya tried to keep it together but her walls came down…

“She’s gone.. She’s gone Rae..” She knew Raven was behind her.. It hurt her more.. Knowing that the mechanic was standing behind her.. Raven moved closer, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.. She finally broke down, she let the tears roll down her face.. Anya turned around looking at Raven, it felt normal letting Raven see this side of her.. Raven and Anya grew close, she was there when Finn died, she was there when she was accused of poisoning Lexa.. She was there through it all, she went back to the mountain after Lexa left, she was there when Raven was getting drilled begging Cage to take her instead.. Raven remembered their first kiss, it was soft and passionate.. Raven buried her head in Anya’s neck relocating her arms to her neck…

“I’m sorry, An..” She remembered Anya telling her about Lexa, and the choices she had to make, at first she didn’t believe her, she didn’t like Lexa. At all, until Anya spoke about how she was before she became Commander.. How Lexa’s parents were abusive drunks, how Anya took her in and raised her.. Only few saw this Anya, only few knew Lexa for her true self..

“I should’ve been there.. I could’ve saved her.. Saved Clarke from yet another loss..” Anya felt Raven tense up when she mentioned Clarke. She knew something was up between her and Lexa.. It hurt Raven knowing her friend and her lover losing someone who was so important in their lives..

“You’re gonna be okay.. We’ll be okay.. _Ste yuj_. ” She heard a small laugh come from Anya, it made her smile. She felt Anya pull back to look at her, God she was so beautiful.. Raven was perfect in her eyes just like Anya was in her eyes.. She didn’t know how they got here, but she liked it..

“I see someone has been practicing.” Anya winked at her. At first it was frustrating teaching the girl Trigedasleng, at one point Anya had to leave because she was about to flip.. Raven likes to think that’s when they started to bond, well that and Anya asking endless questions about technology, this was or that was.. It was cute, they did go back and forth with being called cute.. Raven remembered the look on Anya’s face when she kissed Wick, she saw the hurt, she heard the sadness when she told Raven she was going to meet up with Lexa..

“Remembered when you first started teaching me?” Anya felt her lips break into a wide grin, she felt her heart flutter. She felt like a fucking teenager again, she told Raven that they were disgustingly cute. She loved her so much that it hurt like a bitch when she saw her and that idiot kiss.

“I wanted to break the radio because you were pissing me off, Reyes.” Anya leaned in to give her a little peck on her lips, she felt her smile into it.. It felt right. Anya let out a laugh, how did she end up like a lovesick pup..

“What?” When Anya pulled away she saw Raven pout a little. She couldn’t help but still wonder, how did she end up so lucky..

“I’m trying to figure out what magic you Arkers have over us Grounders..” She rested her chin on Raven’s head, looking over to see Clarke standing there with a small sad smile.. “You know, there’s always room for one more Clarke.” Raven pulled away too fast for Anya to register what the fuck happened.. Raven felt the tears come down when she pulled Clarke in a crushing hug, none of them deserved this.. Anya walked up holding them both, this was going to be a rough road to recover from..

“You killed him..” Raven pulled back looking at Anya, she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“You know he deserved it, Clarke..” She watched Clarke pull out the Flame, thanking whatever was out there she had it..

“Who?” Raven was pouting yet again.. She would never get over that face. Anya told her who, Raven let out a loud sigh wishing she could’ve been there just to see her girl killing the son of a bitch.. Anya kissed Raven on the forehead.

“ _ Ai hod yu in. _ ” Clarke felt her heart flutter at the sight, she was glad they found happiness. It still hurt that Lexa was taken from her, but Clarke would make sure she would continue what they both started.. Clarke looked up at the sky   _ mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. _

**Author's Note:**

> I cried during this, and I tried my best.. I think I failed Dx but I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you guys think! :3


End file.
